Computing resources may be accessed and used on a shared basis by multiple end users and computing devices. A server process executing on a physical or virtual machine may, for example, be used by several network-connected clients. When a high number of end users or devices require access to a shared resource, a significant burden can be placed on the resource and on the networking and computing infrastructure that supports it. Spikes in demand can lead to server and network bottlenecks that result in service availability being restricted and, in extreme cases, entirely denied.